UNA LOBA, DISFRAZADA DE OVEJA
by PauCullen1720
Summary: Bella es una malcriada. Esta completamente enamorada de Edward. Por eso hará lo que sea, enredarlo. y Ahora que una mujer apareció en su vida, sepáralos es su única meta y para eso, sacara toda su maldad, lemmon y una Bela muy perversa.
1. Introducción

"**UNA LOBA, DISFRAZADA DE OVEJA"**

Bella es una malcriada y una manipuladora; sabe muy bien como moldear las cosas a su antojo y pasar siempre como una niña inocente. Esta completamente enamorada de Edward Cullen, eso era seguro; por eso hará lo que sea, LO QUE SEA, para enamorarlo y enredarlo. Ahora más, ya que una mujer apareció en la vida de Edward, sepáralos es su única meta y para eso, sacara toda su maldad.

Una cosa era cierta:

Isabella Swan es "Una loba, disfrazada de oveja"

¿Caerá Edward en las garras de Bella? ¿Edward conocerá la verdadera cara de Bella?

**(N/A): Bueno este es mi segundo Fic, es diferente y bueno veremos como continua….. la historia es muy diferente , aqui les presentare a una Isabella muy mala... espero que les guste mi locura**


	2. CONOZCAN A LA DULCE BELLA

**CAPITULO 1: CONOZCAN A LA "DULCE" BELLA.**

**POV BELLA**

Pise el acelerador de auto último modelo, **TENIA QUE SALIR CORRIENDO DE ESE LUGAR ANTES DE PONERME EN EVIDENCIA**, iba a toda velocidad, si no fuera por mis reflejos hubiera terminado estampada en un árbol. **MALDITA VIEJA, COMO LA ODIO, LA QUIERO MATAR CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS**, corría despedrada por llegar a un lugar donde pudiera soltar todo mi odio antes de que se dieran cuenta de mi verdadera personalidad, esa casa, solo podía pensar en llegar pronto.

Jasper iba detrás de mí en su coche, cuando vi A **MI EDWARD** CON ESA ZORRA, Jazz fue el que hizo que no me le lanzara encima a esa PERRA, logro que canalizara mi rabia y actuar como siempre, como la niña buena e inocente que era, que asco tener que aparentar ser buena. **LA MALDAD CORRE POR MIS VENAS.**

Podía ver la cara de preocupación de Jasper por el retrovisor, pero no paparía hasta llegar a casa, di vuelta en una esquina del lujoso vecindario, la reja de la majestuosa casa ya estaba abierta así que con un rápido movimiento del volante gire y entre haciendo sonar las llantas contra el pavimento. Jasper hizo el mismo movimiento y entro de la mis manera. En la puerta estaba Victoria, podía se una mujer de 40 años, pero si que era hermosa y para nada se veía de esa edad, su hermosa cabellera rubia y alocada la revolvía el viento, sus ojos verdes resaltaban aun mas su rasgos felinos, todo un fiera siempre le decía, **AY COMO QUERÍA A ESA MUJER,** tanto o más que a mi madre.

Me baje del coche aventando fuertemente la puerta, ella me recibió con una hermosa sonrisa y me extendió un vaso con whisky, (eso sí que me relaja) lo bebí de un sorbo, y avente el vaso contra el piso, sentí con Jazz se paraba a mi lado, mi querida tía me extendió ahora la botella completa de whisky. Así le di un gran sorbo.

- ¿Mejor? – dijo mi tía Vicky.

- NOOOOOOOOOOO – grite, sacando toda la frustración que tenia acumulada – LA QUIERO MATAR, TE JURO TÍA, QUE NO LE QUEDARA FACIL QUEDARSE CON MI EDWARD, EL ES SOLO MIO, NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ESA CUALQUIERA SE QUEDE CON EL HOMBRE QUE AMO – Respiraba agitadamente – Tía verdad que me vas a ayudar a acabar con ella –

- Claro que si me pequeña – dijo mi tía abrazándome – pero sabes que no podemos pensar con la cabeza caliente, recuerda que tenemos que calcular bien cómo vas a destruirla, yo nunca permitiría que te quitaran lo que es tuyo mi princesa –

- Mamá – intervino mi primo Jasper – Voy a preparar todo para que Bella se calme – me dio un beso en la frente - Tranquila pequeña, sabes que cuentas con mamá, papá y conmigo, haremos lo que sea para separarlos, ahora tomate esa botella como buena niña y te espero en la sala de tiro, te tengo una sorpresa –

Entre a la mansión Whitlock, abrazando a mi tía Vicky y tomando grandes sorbos de la botella de Jack Daniel's que llevaba en mi mano. Estaba tan acostumbrada a tomar whisky, (cosa que no sabían ni mis padres ni mi hermano, recuerden yo soy un angelito, puffffffff si como no), así que la botella me la tome de unos cuantos sorbos, se necesitaba mucho más que esto para que estuviera ebria, así que cuando mi tía se dio cuenta que la botella se estaba desocupando se apresuro a destapar otra, no quería una de mis rabietas, HEY! ya lo saben soy mimada y siempre, siempre consigo lo que quiero. Y si no lo tengo hago una rabieta que no se alcanzan a imaginar.

- Toma princesa – dijo mi tía pasándome la nueva botella – ¿Te mando traer un vaso con hielo? – dijo mi tía dulcemente.

- Si gracias – dijo tiernamente.

- Ya regreso – dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina – Ve adelantándote a la sala de tiro, mi bebe te debe estar esperando –

- OKI – Así baje a la sala que estaba en el sótano de la casa, muy oculta por cierto, pocos sabíamos de su existencia, yo me entere de ella a los 13 años, cuando mi tío hermoso, James, nos enseño a Jazz y a mí a disparar, Jasper solo es un año mayor que yo.

Cuando entre mi primo preparaba los revolver (o pistola) con que dispararía, mmm se ve tan sexy así, aceptémoslo se veía tan varonil que deban ganas de tirármelo en este instante. Pero desgraciadamente no podía. Me acerque muy lentamente, se percato de mi presencia cuando mis brazos pasaron por su cintura y le daba la vuelta para que quedáramos cara a cara. En un rápido movimiento me subí a la mesa donde estaban las armas, y rodee con mis piernas su cadera para acercarlos más.

- Sabes lo sexi que te ves con esas armas – dije besando su cuello.

- mmm – gimió mi primo – Igual que tu disparando – dijo dándome un beso de esos que hacía que mis pantis se mojaran.

- ¿Qué primita al fin te decidiste y me vas a dar tu virginidad? – dijo Jasper besando mi cuello.

- JAJAJAJA – Reí ante su comentario – Sabes que mi virginidad está reservada para Edward Cullen –

- Si, amor, eso lo sé. Pero eso no me impide deleitarme de tus besos – y me volvió a besar hasta que nos interrumpieron.

- Bueno ustedes dos cálmense – dijo mi tía Vicky entrando a la sala, yo rodé los ojos y me baje de la mesa – Hermosa sabes que no puedes sucumbir ante en deseo, yo sé que mi pequeño es sexi, pero recuerda que esa es una de las carta que tenemos que Edward sea tuyo – se acerco y tomo la botella de whisky y sirviendo en los tres vasos que traía en una charola.

- Si tía ya lo sabemos – dijo con picardía en la voz – Además como voy a traicionar a mi mejor amiga y mi cuñada, que es la novia de Jasper, no podría – los tres reímos ante mi comentario.

- Celosa princesa – dijo Jasper abrazándome

- Si la verdad si – hice un puchero – Me dan celos que tú tienes a Alice Cullen, fue muy fácil para ti tenerla, ella es tu novia, y hasta ya están pensando en casarse – esta vez solo rieron ellos dos.

- Bueno princesa, ahora si mira tú sorpresa – dijo Jasper señalando la mesa donde habían dos hermosas armas, no lo podía creerlo, era espectaculares, una era una S&W Magnum 500 plateada de mango negro y la otra (casi hiperventilo cuando la vi) era una PISTOLA M1911 bañada en oro, con el mango de plata y con mi nombre marcado en el cañón y mis iníciales en el mango.

- AHHHHH – Grite emocionada – Están hermosa – dije saltando al cuello de Jasper y dándole un beso nada inocente – SABIAS QUE TE AMOOOOOOOOO –

- Lose, suelo causar ese efecto –

- Engreído –

- Me alegra que te hallan gustado, mi pequeña – dijo mi tía.

- Bueno princesa, mira los blancos que puse para ti – levante una ceja extrañada y mire fijamente y solté una carcajada… los blancos tenia la cara de la zorra de Tanya.

- Te ganaste un premio – dije a mi primo, dándole un trago a mi whisky y guiñándole un ojo, que sea virgen no significa que no haya hecho unas cuantas travesuras dejando que mi primo me diera placer con su sexi boca, al igual que yo hacía con él. Así que no espere mas tome mis dos pistolas las cargue con las balas que mi tía me pasó. Primero tome la Magnum. Apunte al blanco, mis ojos se volvieron negros del odio, disparar era una de las mejores terapias que tenia. Descargue todo el proveedor.

- jajajaja – rio Jasper – Justo en la cabeza, esa es mi princesa –

- Que orgullosa me siento de ti mi pequeña – dijo mi tía.

Después tome mi hermosa M1911, e hice exactamente lo mismo que con la anterior, descargue todo el proveedor en la cabeza del blanco. Así pase toda la tarde, hasta que por fin me calme.

- ¿Calmada mi pequeña? – pregunto mi tía.

- Si, ya descargue mi frustración –

- Buena princesa y ¿Qué piensas hacer? – dijo mi primo sentándose a mi lado y abrazándome – ya me había tomado tres botella de whisky estaba totalmente relajada.

- No se – dije haciendo un puchero – ¿Qué opinas tía? –

- Hija, primero te tienes que acercar a ella, hacerte su amiga y buscar sus puntos débiles – bufe, no quería a esa mujer cerca mío – Bella – mi tía me reprendió - ¿Qué te enseñado? – Dijo mi tía – Tus amigos cerca… - dejo la frase inconclusa

- Y tus enemigos aun más - Complete

- Tenemos que conocer sus puntos débiles, para poder atacar por ese lado –

- Sabes que cuentas conmigo – Dijo mi primo.

- Si tía tienes razón, mañana mismo empiezo acercarme a ella – dije poniendo cara de fastidio.

- Bueno niños, me voy a encontrar con James, nos vemos por la noche, se comportan. No quiero sorpresas, ¿De acuerdo? – dijo mi tía

- Si señora – dijimos los dos en coro y con voz monótona.

Así mi tía salió de la casa, dejándonos solos, bueno no tan solos, estaban las empleadas. Así que si quería darle a mi primo su premio teníamos que ser cuidadosos.

- Bueno y mi premio – me dijo Jasper sensualmente.

- ¿Aquí? – pregunte sentándome en sus piernas, con las mías a cada lado de su cuerpo. Empecé a besar su cuello, el gimió y apretó mis nalgas, lo que también me hizo gemir.

- Vámonos de aquí – dijo levantándose sosteniéndome por las piernas, me llevo rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta de una patada. Y me acostó sobre su cama, que tenía un edredón muy fino y suave de color negro.

Empezó a besar mi cuello, retiro rápidamente mi camisa y mi sostén rápidamente, cuando su lengua rozo mis pezones, gemí fuertemente y mi espalda se curvo. Mientras trabajaba en mi busto con su lengua, su mano desabrochaba mi pantalón y lo iban bajando, abandono mis senos y bajo hasta llegar hasta mi mojado sexo. Con su lengua jugó con mi clítoris, la pasaba por mis pliegue, haciéndome gritar de placer, enrede mis dedos en su largo y rubio cabello, de repente empezó a adentrarse en mi con su lengua, empezando con un movimiento frenético con su lengua y con su pulgar masajeando mi clítoris, sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría, unas estocadas mas y llego mi orgasmo.

- Eso estuvo, genial – dije entre jadeos – Mi turno – dijo con picardía.

Así que lo jale por la camisa y lo tira sobre la cama, baje su pantalón y saque su pronunciada erección, sin demora lo metí en mi boca dándole así el placer que me dio hacia unos segundos. Succione hasta que lo escuche gritar de placer y un líquido caliente lleno mi boca, limpie mi boca y me acote a su lado.

- Me encantan tus premios – dijo mi primo, reí ante su comentario.

- Lose – me quede pensando en mi Edward y suspire tristemente.

- Tranquila mi princesa, te aseguro que pronto tendrá a Edward – dijo mi primo abrazándome – Yo te voy a ayudar a que Edward te ame, como tu me ayudaste a que mi duende me ame, como yo la amo a ella –

- Jazz, no sabes lo que amo a Edward, desde el primer día que lo vi, lo ame con locura. Solo que por ser la hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo no se me acercaba –

- Lose, lose, haremos lo que sea, para que esa mujer se aleje de tu Edward –

Así después de un rato me vestí y me fui para mi casa, claro después de comer dos cajas de cicles, dos panes, dos tomates y prácticamente bañarme en naranja para que en mi casa no sintieran el olor a whisky.


	3. PÓKER FACE

**CAPITULO 2: PÓKER FACE.**

Llegue a mi casa escoltada por mi primo Jasper. En la gran entrada estaba el Jeep de Emmet (mi hermano) y el volvo de Edward. Sentí que la bilis se me rebotaba, eso quería decir que la mustia de **TANYA** estaría aquí, bueno que empiece la función.

Baje de mi hermoso convertible negro, Jasper se bajo de su Hammer plateada.

- Respira y trata de tranquilizarte – dijo Jasper para darme fuerza – Recuerda que te tienes que volver amiga de esa zorra –

- Si Jazz, vamos – respire hondo y entre en mi lujosa casa. Hay en mi sala estaban, Emmet, Rose (mi cuñada y amiga), Alice, mi Edward y esa (ósea Tanya).

- Hola a todos – dijimos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Hola chicos - respondieron todos. Alice se para de su silla y salió corriendo a buscar los brazos de Jasper el, la recibió dándole un tierno beso. Me dio envida, no porque yo quisiera algo con mi primo, sentí envidia de ese amor que se proferían.

- Bebe ¿Dónde estaban? – pregunto Alice colgada de su cuello.

- Estábamos con mi mamá, nos estaba pidiendo un favor –

- Pero vengan siéntese – dijo mi hermano – Jasper ¿Quieres tomar algo? –

- Bueno, un whisky está bien – dijo Jasper sentándose con Alice en sus pierna en un sofá.

- Yo voy por una limonada a la cocina – dije inocentemente

- Bells, espera – dijo Alice, que es mi mejor amiga, **(No se sorprendan, ya les dije soy mala, al igual que mi primo, PERO SI ES MI MEJOR AMIGA Y LO DIGO ENSERIO, Y PUES SI JASPER LA ENGAÑA CONMIGO, PERO PUES YO NO LO VEO COMO ENGAÑO, SOLO LA PASAMOS BIEN YA, ES COMO UN JUEGO, YO SE QUE EL AMA A ALICE Y EL SABIE QUE YO AMO CON LOCURA A EDWARD)** – Te acompaño, yo también quiero limonada –

- Claro Al, vamos – empecemos con la función. Puse mi cara más tierna e inocente, poniendo un poco de tristeza en mis ojos y me acerque a Edward y a "su novia", Edward lo note y vi en sus ojos que había algo que no supe como descifrar, parecía que me pedía perdón con la mirada, - Tanya, tu ¿Quieres un poco de limonada? – pregunte muy amablemente.

- No quiero molestar – dijo tímidamente, estúpida.

- No, no es ninguna molestia – dije

- Bueno, gracias, me sentaría bien un poco – dijo la muy Zorra.

- Ya regresamos, Rose – llame a mi cuñada, tenía que empezar a mover mis fichas, Alice y Rose, eran fichas muy importantes - ¿No vienes con nosotras? –

- Claro las sigo – dijo mi amiga. Llegamos a la gran cocina, abrí la nevera y saque la jarra con limonada, saque los vasos de la alacena, mientras mis amigas me miraban con tristeza, suspire y empecé a llorar, cosa que hacía muy fácilmente. Sentí como ellas me abrazaban.

- Bells, lo siento tanto – dijo Alice – No sabía lo de mi hermano y ella, es reciente, apenas llevan un mes saliendo – dijo Alice.

-No te preocupes Al, no es tu culpa que yo ame, como lo amo a tu hermano, y que, que… el no… me quiera… - dije soltándome a llorar, HEY es cierto sufro por eso. Por eso lloro.

- El te ama Bella, solo que le da miedo aceptarlo además de la reacción que pueda tener Emmet, sabes lo sobre-protector que puede ser contigo – Eso era cierto.

- Pero él nunca había traído ninguna mujer a casa, solo lleva con ella un mes y mira la está mostrando por todo Phoenix, Edward llevaba un año terminado sus estudios en Londres y mira faltando un mes se enamora y la trae, y, y, si se casan – volví a llorar desconsolada

- Ya amiga tranquila, te aseguro que el está con ella, porque piensa que así te podrá olvidar – Dijo Alice.

- Pero Bells, hermosa, tu eres su primer amor, el te dio tu primer beso –

- Si pero, la zorra de Heidi lo embauco y ella fue con quien estuvo por primera vez – dije largándome a llorar, Heidi fue la primera novia de Edward, me fue difícil desasearme de ella por eso Edward se termino acostando con ella. Resulta que ser que no era tan tonta como yo pensé y ella no confiaba en mi, así que mi tío James se encargo de eso, y ella termino pareciendo una zorra que se acostaba con cualquiera delante de todo el mundo, pues mi tío hizo que la drogaran y le tomaran fotos en las que parecía que estaba teniendo sexo con varios hombres, así que por más que lloro y rogo, nadie le creyó y se tuvo que ir de Phoenix

- Si Bella, y tú fuiste su apoyo, estuviste a su lado y eso hizo que te amara mas –

- Pero de que me sirve eso, si llega con novia – lo dije con amargura.

- Tenemos que darle un empujoncito a mi hermano, para que se de cuenta que tu eras la mujer indicada – suspire

- Bueno niñas, llevemos esto a la sala antes de que vengan a buscarnos –

Así nos dirigimos a la sala, tenía que empezar a acercarme a ella y sacarle información cualquier cosa me serviría más adelante. Me entere de que tiene un hermana melliza llamada Irina, la cual vendría dentro de una semana de paseo, ha vivido toda su vida en Londres y estudiaba odontología en la misma universidad en la que estudiaba Edward, se conocieron en una fiesta de despedida, y sospecho que esa misma noche se acostó con Edward. Si es así es fácil hacerla quedar como una cualquiera. Se quedaría en Phoenix por un mes y después regresaría a Londres a trabajar, Edward se quedaría aquí para trabajar en la clínica de Carlisle. Eso me dejaba un poco tranquila pues con ella en la distancia seria fácil enredar a mi Edward y que volviera a caer en mis redes. Pero esta vez no lo dejaría escapar lo ataría a mí de la forma que sea, por eso guardaba mi virginidad, ya que lo que yo hacía con Jasper era simple manoseo, pues nunca pasaba de ahí.

Cuando dieron las once todos los invitados se despidieron, Jasper llevaría a Alice a su casa, Emmet llevo a Rosalie, y Edward obviamente se fue con esa zorra. Los despedí a todos desde la entrada, abrazándolos a todos, claro que cuando llego el momento de despedirme de Edward, el abrazo con se prolongo mucho mas, Tanya nos miro con recelo. No sabes lo que te espera, este mes va a ser un infierno para ti tonta, pensé.

Me fui a mi recamara, me puse mi sexy pijama y me metí dentro de mis cobijas. Recordando mientras me quedaba dormida.

**FLASHBACK **

Estaba en mi cuarto mientras mi nana y mi mamita hermosa, trataban de ponerme el pomposo vestido blanco, que habían elegido para mi cumpleaños número 10. Yo saltaba en la cama y gritaba.

- Bellita, princesa, van a llegar tus invitados y no vas a estar lista – dijo mi madre.

- Ven princesa, y te arreglo el cabello para que te veas aun más hermosa de lo que eres – decía mi nana para que dejara de saltar.

- Ven, amor, por favor, ¿Qué quieres para que dejes de saltar en la cama? – dijo Renne, mi madre.

- Un poni, Un poni – Gritaba yo

- Claro que si hermosa, si dejas de saltar veras que tu nuevo poni esta bajo esperándote – dijo mi madre.

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – grite y corrí hacia mamá.

En ese momento mi nana intento tocarme el cabello.

- Noooo, tu no – Cuando vi que mi tía Vicky entraba a mi habitación.

- Nana, si la niña no quiere que la toques, no lo hagas – dijo Renne.

- Si señora –

- Ve y mira que hace falta para la fiesta de la princesa. Mi cuñada me ayudara a poner hermosa a mi hija –

- TÍA VICKY – Grite emocionada. Mi tía me alzo y me abrazo

- Que hermosa princesa – dijo Victoria.

- Soy igual de hermosa que mamá y que tú – dije muy creída.

- Claro que si mi princesa, tienes los ojos verdes más hermosos que haya visto en la vida – dijo mamá.

Así que las dos me acomodaron el cabello y el vestido, baje a mi fiesta, que era en el gran jardín de mi casa, estaba llena de globos, dulce, había una torta inmensa, algodón de azúcar, juegos, sorpresas, una mesa grandísima llena de regalos, una fiesta muy extravagante, como todas mis fiestas.

Estaba jugando con mi primo Jasper, cuando los vimos, eran los niños mas lindos que habíamos visto en la vida, la niña tendría mi edad como mucho y el que la acompañaba pues bueno no era tan niño, tendría tal vez unos 15 años, como mi hermano Emmet. El parecía un ángel era simplemente hermoso. Mi primo miraba de la misma manera la niña, que parecía un duendecito, muy hermosa también.

Nunca pensé que podía desear tener algo, como ahora. Quiero ese joven para mi. ¿Creer en el amor a primera vista? Si después de ver a este niño SI.

Ellos dos llegaron con una señora de cara muy dulce, de ojos verdes, iguales a los del MI LINDO CHICO, seguramente será su mamá y ellos dos son hermanos, creo. Así que sin mas mi primo y yo nos dimos una mirada maquiavélica.

- MÍA – dijo Jasper.

- MIO – Le respondí.

Así que sin mas demoras, nos acercamos a mi tía y mi mamá, a quienes los recién llegados saludaban, puse mi mejor cara de niña buena, esa que mi tía Vicky me enseño.

- OH!, mira Esme, ella es mi pequeña princesa, la niña del cumpleaños- Dijo mi madre con orgullo. Enseguida pude ver como la pequeña niña se sonrojaba a ver a mi primo. Y el lindo joven tenía una sonrisa de medio lado, que me hizo suspirar.

- Hola pequeña – dijo muy amablemente la señora – Soy Esme –

- Es todo un placer – dije haciendo una reverencia como las que hacen las princesas – Soy Bella –

- También es un placer conocer a una princesa, como tu – dijo Esme – Mira, pequeña te presento a mis hijos – dijo señalándolos – Preséntense niños -

- Es un gusto conocerte Bella, soy Alice – hablo primero la niña.

- Mucho gusto Alice – dije – ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? – dije muy melosamente.

- Claro que si – dijo Alice – Vamos a ser la mejores amigas –

- Edward preséntate – dijo Esme.

- Hola, soy Edward Cullen – dijo tendiéndome la mano, no lo dude un segundo y la tome, lo que hizo que me sonrojara fuertemente fue que la beso. Mi tía, mamá y Esme, rieron. Lo cual no me hizo mucha gracia, pero no le preste atención.

- Un gusto Edward – dije sin soltarle la mano.

- Princesa porque no llevas a tus invitados a que tomen o coman algo –

- Claro que si, vamos – me estaba olvidando de mi primo – Oh por cierto, Edward, Alice, les presento a mi primo Jasper.

Después de eso, Edward me dio un hermoso prendedor blanco, no me separe de él ni un segundo en toda la tarde… y bueno se volvió el mejor amigo de mi hermano Emmet, así que prácticamente lo veía todos los días, yo me volví la mejor amiga de Alice, así Jasper, Alice y yo nos volvimos casi inseparable, digo casi, porque obviamente no llevábamos con nosotras a Alice cuando hacíamos nuestras maldades.

**FIN FLASHBACK **

Me desperté cuando mi nana fue a despertarme, me removí inquieta en la cama.

- No quiero – dije como niña pequeña – Nana déjame dormirrrr – hice pataleta.

- Mi princesa, por favor, sus papas la esperan para desayunar – me rogaba.

- mmm NO QUIEROOOO – dije – QUE VENGA MI PAPIII – dije como niña pequeña.

- Ya le digo que venga, pequeña – jajajaja todo el mundo hace lo que yo digo. Como mi cara de inocencia manejo a todos con un dedo, a Edward también, solo que el muy tonto no me quiere ver como la mujer de 20 años que soy. Claro que eso no será por mucho tiempo. Eso lo juro.

Unos minutos después llego mi padre.

- Mi hermosa princesa tiene sueño – dijo papá.

- Sii papi, quiero dormir – dije como niña pequeña.

- ¿Qué quiere mi princesa para que se levante? – me sobornaba mi papa, así ha sido siempre.

- MMM, un nuevo celular, ya llevo un mes con este quiero uno nuevo – dije haciendo un puchero.

- Claro que si mi pequeña, después de que desayunes, vamos y elijes el que quieras, no importa el precio, ¿Algo mas quiere mi niña? – dijo Charlie, de rodillas al lado de mi cama.

- SIII PAPI, LLEVAME ALZADA AL COMEDOR –

- Claro, lo que ordene la princesa de la casa – así mi papá me llevo en brazos hasta el comedor y me dio mi desayuno, como niña pequeña.

- ¿Cómo durmió la princesa? – pregunto amorosamente mi madre.

- MUY BIENNNN – Dije melosamente, que asco – PERO TENIA SUEÑO, QUERÍA DORMIR MAS – dije haciendo un puchero.

- MI pequeña si quieres tu papi apenas termines de desayunar, te lleva a tu cama otra vez, para que duermas todo el día si quieres – dijo mamá, JAJAJA COMO ME ENCANTA MANIPULAR A TODOS.

- Princesa, Edward, nos invito a su casa, para una tarde en la piscina – intervino mi hermano.

- SIIII YOO VOY – Grite emocionada, y todos rieron. Terminamos el desayuno y dije – PAPII LLEVAME A MI HABITACION – exigí

- Bueno hermosa, pero te arreglas y vamos a compra tu nuevo celular, y lo que quieras –

- YUPIII, Papi, quiero una nueva Laptop, ya me aburrió la que tengo, -

- Claro pequeña lo que quieras –

Ven porque guardo mi virginidad para Edward, porque cuando la familia se entere que Edward Cullen le robo la inocencia a la princesita Swan, jajajaja tendrá que responder, por el daño que me causo, puffffffff jajajajaja.

Después de eso me bañe me vestí rápidamente para que papá me llevara a compra mis nuevos juguetes. Así que compre un carísimo celular, una laptop también costosa y no sé cuanto en ropa y zapatos. Aproveche y me compre un mini bikini, azul eléctrico, muy, muy sexi, que se amarra a los dos lados de la cadera y la parte superior se amarra detrás de la cabeza en unas finas tiras. Edward Cullen va a caer rendido a mis pies.

A las 2 de la tarde me subí al jeep de mi hermano, y nos dirigimos a casa de los Cullen, así que otra vez a poner mi **POKER FACE.**


	4. MANOS A LA OBRA

**CAPITULO 3: MANOS A LA OBRA.**

**Bella POV**

Cuando llegamos a la casa de MI EDDY, él y la estúpida de Tanya, nos esperaban en la puerta, así que me baje del Jeep de mi hermano, puse mi cara de mosca muerta y Salí corriendo a los brazos de Edward, el por supuesto que me recibió y me alzo, lo que yo aproveche para enredar mi piernas en su cadera.

- Holaaa, Eddy – grite mientras le daba besos en las mejillas – ¿Me llevas alzada a la piscina, mon amour? – Dije mientras hacia un puchero – Ah hola Tanya, Espero que no te moleste, pero Eddy siempre me lleva alzada – dije con inocente voz, mientras la cara de ella se transformaba en una mueca, (JA JA JA estúpida, pensé).

- Claro que no le molesta princesa – intervino Edward, sin darle tiempo a Tanya de responder – Vamos te llevo – sonreí irónica y triunfante.

- Hola Bella – dijo Tanya entre dientes, mientras mi hermano y Rose reían.

- Y ¿Dónde están Al y Jazz? – pregunte cerca del oído de Edward, lo que hizo que se tensara.

- Eh… están… en la cocina… preparando unos cocteles… - dijo nervioso

- MMMM rico, pero hay que recordarles que el mío sin licor, recuerda que yo no tomo – dije muy inocente.

- Claro princesa – dijo Edward mientras la ponía en el piso. Ya que habíamos llegado a la piscina.

Momentos después llegaron todos, hablando amenamente, claro que en la cara de Tanya se notaba que no le había gustado para nada lo que hice…. Ayy como lo siento.

Bueno manos a la obra, hoy vas a tener la primera gran discusión con Edward, ay que lastima. Los chicos se metieron a la piscina a jugar, parecían niños, mientras nosotras nos reíamos por las ocurrencias de ellos, no quisimos meternos al agua ya que primero nos broncearíamos un poco.

Después de quince minutos en el sol decidí de ir a tomar un poco de agua, así que me dirigí a la cocina de la casa. Cuando tuve en mis manos el vaso me dirigí muy inocente a la piscina, donde las chicas estaban paradas al lado de la piscina, así que deliberadamente me pare detrás de Tanya, todos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, claro que ella no me vio, así que, puse cara de perro regañado, para que todos pensaran que ella me daba la espalda intencionalmente, pude ver el seño fruncido de Edward y mi hermano. Jasper me veía divertido él sabía que yo tenía algo entre mano, así que tosí ligeramente para que Tanya se percatara de mi presencia, cuando ella giro, me empujo levemente, yo lo exagere, solté el vaso de la mano y "caí" a la piscina…

- Ahhh – grite cuando caí y sentí que al caer el vaso se rompió y uno de los vidrios se enterró en mi pie, MIERDA SI QUE DOLIO, eso no estaba planeado, pero ayudara, Sentí que unas manos fuertes me sacaban del agua, cuando vi quien era me aferre a su cuerpo y me puse a llorar…

- Mi niña, ¿Estás bien? – Dijo Edward tratando de calmarme, pero yo seguía aferrada a él "llorando" - ¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA TANYA? ¿Cómo SE TE OCURRE EMPUJARLA ASÍ? ¿ESTAS LOCA? – Gritaba Edward muy, muy enfadado…. Al fondo se escuchaba las voces de mis amigos.

- ¿COMÓ PUDISTE HACERLE ESO? – Escuche decir a Rose.

- ES ¿QUE ERES ESTÚPIDA O QUE? – Grito mi hermano

- SI LE PASA ALGO NO RESPONDO – Agrego Jazz, mi primo es el mejor.

- ERES EL COLMO – Grito Alice.

- Yo les juro que no la vi – se defendió Tanya - y no le pegue tan duro como para que se callera –

- Estas insinuando que mi prima se tiro al agua a propósito – dijo Jasper, "indignado".

Para ese momento Edward ya me había sacado del agua.

- ¿Qué te pasa Tanya? La empujas y todavía la culpas a ella – dijo Edward furioso, conmigo en brazos, yo seguía llorando, aunque la verdad era más risa que llanto, pero el pie realmente me dolía – Para tu información Bella le tiene miedo a ser empujada porque ella casi se ahoga cuando una estúpida la empujo, cuando tenía 11 años – jajaja ese día también me divertí mucho alejando de mi Eddy a una lagartona que quería ser su novia.

- Eddy… mi… pie… me duele mucho… - dije con la voz rota, de repente ese olor a sangre empezó a marearme, mi pie estaba repleto de sangre, MALDICION –

- Mi princesa, por dios vamos para que te revise – asentí con la cabeza - ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo con suavidad, ahora negué con la cabeza, realmente el olor me tenía muy mareada.

Después de eso me llevo a su habitación y me llevo al baño, me sentó en el lavado y se arrodillo delante mío, lavo y curo mi pie, cuando estuvo vendado le dio un beso, cosa que me hizo suspirar, siguió subiendo por mi pantorrilla dejando besos por el recorrido, oh por Dios eso me estaba calentando… cerré mis ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones, Edward levanto su cabeza y en sus ojos se veía reflejado el deseo, tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad, así que puse mis manos en su cara y lo hice levantar, y sin más preámbulo lo bese, lo bese como hace tiempo no lo hacía, me pegue a su torso desnudo, su manos fueron en seguida a mi cadera y mis manos lo recorrían con avaricia. Pero como todo lo bueno, no dura mucha unas voces hicieron que nos separáramos… eran mis amigos y Tanya.

- BELLA, EDWARD, ¿Dónde están? – escuché a Emm.

- EN MI HABITACION – Respondió Eddy.

Edward me tomo en brazos otra vez y salimos a su habitación, acomodándome en su cama, en ese momento entraron todos, mis amigos me abrazaban y me consolaban, y yo ponía mi cara de mustia, en la cara de Tanya se veía lo mal que se sentía… JA JA JA toma esa…

- Bella, enserio no te vi, por favor discúlpame… no era mi intensión… y tampoco sabía lo que te paso de pequeña – decía muy apenada.

- Fue un accidente – dije levantando mis hombros – le pudo pasar a cualquiera – dije con voz de niña buena.

- Eres tan buena princesa – dijo Edward dándome un beso en la frente cosa que siempre me derretía por dentro. Tanya se intento acercar a Edward pero el la rechazo y pude ver que le decía "hablamos de esto luego"

- ¿Qué tal si todos volvemos a la piscina y olvidamos este percance? – propuso Alice.

- Eddy me ayudas a bajar, por fa – dije haciendo un puchero.

- Claro – así Edward me tomo en sus brazos y fuimos a la piscina. Después de un rato ya no me dolía, así que me decidí meterme un poco a la piscina con mucho cuidado, siempre tenía al lado a mi Eddy, cuidándome… solo se separa de mi cuando fue a hablar con Tanya se notaba muy molesto y cuando regreso Tanya tenía los ojos rojos y se fue directo a la casa… TOMA ESA PERRA… Edward volvió a entrar en la piscina.

Así que para terminar de arruinarle el día la seguí. Se fue directo a la cocina, donde estaban todos los cocteles que estaban preparando los chicos, y se tomo uno de un solo trago, eso me dio una magnífica idea. Jazz se divertirá mucho con esto.

- Hola, Tani – dije melosamente. Ella se sobresalto.

- Oh Bella no te sentí llegar…. ¿Cómo sigues?

- creo que sobreviviré – bromee, después de todo me la tengo que echar al bolsillo.

- En serio Bella discúlpame, te juro que no te vi – Parecía tan apenada PUFFFF JAJAJA ESTUPIDA.

- Claro que si Tani, como le dije a todos fue un accidente… tu no tuviste la culpa… todos ellos son muy sobreprotectores conmigo así que discúlpalos a ellos también… porque no dejamos el tema ay ¿Te parece? –

- Gracias Bella, eres tan buena, Edward tiene razón cuando dice que siempre te preocupas primero por los demás que por ti… y si me parece que dejemos el tema hasta ay –

- Y ¿Qué haces? – pregunte haciéndome la inocente.

- Tomándome un coctel, ¿Quieres uno? – JAJAJA PERFECTO, Pensé.

- Y ¿Qué tiene el coctel? –

- Pues hay dos, uno se llama _"Acapulco de noche"_ y tiene tequila, ron y zumo de naranja, o si prefieres hay uno que se llama _MYA, _y tiene tequila, vodka, durazno, naranja, granadina y limón… ahh o si prefieres podemos hacer submarinos… -

- ¿Submarinos? – Pregunte "extrañada"

- Servimos un vaso de cerveza y un shot de tequila…. Y te lo tomas de un solo sorbo –

- Pues no he probado ninguno de esos cocteles –

- Pues si quieres ¿nos tomamos uno de cada uno para que lo pruebes? –

- mmm, está bien – Sonreí, caíste en mi trampa tonta.

Así que rápidamente sirvió los tres tipos de bebidas, yo me senté sobre la encimera, mientras los servía hablamos amenamente, descubrí que en realidad es una buena persona y si no quisiera robarme a mi Eddy creo que seriamos amigas, no la destruiría como tengo pensado hacerlo, no terminaría MUERTA. Porque así es como va a terminar MUERTA…

- Bueno Bella, primero nos tomaremos el _Submarino_, después el _Acapulco de noche _y por último el _MYA_. ¿Te parece? –

- Perfecto – dije con una sonrisa malvada.

Y así fue, nos tomamos rápidamente los cocteles y que comience la función.

Empecé a reírme como loca por cualquier cosa, Tanya enseguida lo noto.

- Bella, ¿Estás bien? –

- JAJAJA Clarooooo… que siiiii… Taniiii… peerooo… no tomes mas porque ya te estoy viendo borrosa JAJAJAJA – Dije arrastrando las palabras con voz patosa.

- Bella estas borracha jajaja, oye eres media copa, no aguantas nada – decía Tanya entre risas hay pero no sabes lo que te espera. En ese momento escuche la voz de Edward y Emmet que nos llamaba.

- EDDY, OSITOOOOO, AQUIIII, ESSSTAMOSSSS, EN, EN LAAA COCINA – Grite, en ese momento entraron los dos. Y yo empecé a reírme.

- Bells, ¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto Emmet.

- A mi – dije señalándome, Emmet asintió – Nada, nadita, nada – dije moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro – Solo estoy feliz porque estoy con mi amiga Tani – Edward y Emmet tenían el seño fruncido y Tanya sonreía divertida – Soloooo nos tomamossss uno, uno, unos… Ahh siii cocteles jajajaja –

- ¿Qué? – gritaron Edward y Emmet al unisonido.

- No es para tanto, solo fueron unos… - Dijo Tanya, pero Edward la cortó

- TU LE DISTE LOS COCTELES – No era una pregunta

- Si pero ¿Cuál es el problema? – pregunto Tanya extrañada.

- Pues que mi hermana nunca ha tomado más de una copa de champagne – intervino Emmet. Para ese momento Edward me tenía alzada.

- HOY ESTA DECIDIDA HACERLE DAÑO A BELLA, ¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA TANYA? – Grito Edward. Esto se va a poner bueno.

- Eddy, bebe, no la grites…. Fue mi culpa… Yo debí haberle dicho que yo no tomo… - dije otras vez "llorando", parece que el día de hoy me la pasaría disque "llorando"….

- Princesa claro que no es tu culpa… tu como ibas a saber que eso tragos eran tan fuertes – dijo mi bello hermano.

- Eddy meeee llevassss a tuuuu habitacióooooon… tengo sueñooooo – Dije estirándole los brazos a mi Edward.

- Claro que si princesa…- dijo mientras caminaba fuera de la cocina, después se volteo a Tanya – Tu y yo hablamos después – dijo bueno más bien gruño.

- ¿Qué paso aquí? – pregunto Alice que iba entrando con Jasper y Rose a la cocina.

- Pues que Tanya no contenta con tirar a mi hermana a la piscina, la emborracho – decía mi hermano desde adentro de la cocina. Después de eso solo se escucharon gritos y creo que hasta insultos…. Me imagino que Jazz debe estar tratando de contener un ataque de risa.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación de Edward, me recostó en su cama, yo enseguida tome su mano…

- Amor… quédateee conmigo… no me dejes solita – dije con un puchero en mi boca.

- Claro que me quedo a tu lado cielo… Pero quieres que te traiga agua – dijo con ternura mientras se acomodaba a mi lado. Lo que yo aproveche para poner mi cabeza en su pecho y pasar mi pierna sobre la cadera de él.

- No…. Solo quiero que te quedes aquí…. Conmigo – dije suavemente.

- Esta bien…. – Suspiro

- ¿Edward… tuuu… mee… quieres? - pregunto Bella aun arrastrando las palabras.

- Claro que si princesa…. Con todo mi corazón –

- Eddy, mon amour… Je t'aime – dije mientras empezaba à repartir besos en el pecho de Edward y me acomodaba sobre el.

- Bells… princesa… nooo… - lo ultimo le salió en un gemido porque me estaba restregando sobre el.

- No ¿Qué? Eddie – le dije mientras me apoderaba de su boca y lo besaba con pasión.

- Amore... estas tomada... – dijo Edward mientras con una mano acariciaba mi pierna y con la otra masajeaba mi seno.

- Pero tus manos dicen otra cosa – dije gimiendo.

- Lo siento principessa – dijo soltandome suavemente.

- No tengo nada que disculparte – le di un ultimo beso – sabes muy bien que quiero que seas el primer y unico hombre en mi vida – dije para acomodarme otra vez a su lado pero pase mi brazo por su pecho – pero creo que estoy medio mareada.

- Mi Bella... sabes que no puedo... sabes que estoy con Tanya... mejor duerme – uy como me hirvio la sangre cuando me dijo eso.

-No me digas eso bebe, puede que estes con ella pero bien que correspondistes a mis besos... Sabes que me deseas, no lo puedes negar –

- Mejor duerme Princesa –

- Voy a dormir, pero no me dejes sola – Siempre ha funcionado el chantaje emocional con el, por eso manejo a todos como quiero... lo mejor sera dormir un poco para que crean que se me paso la borrachera.


End file.
